yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets
Here is where our heroes meet Emperor Lunarlight in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. We now see our crew entering the palace of Emperor Lunarlight who is now an elderly stallion. Emperor Lunarlight: Welcome back, My son. And I see you have brought visitors with you. King Solar Flare: Yes, Father. And there're two ponies who're here to see you. Princess Luna: Hello, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: (gasps) Bless My Heart and Soul! Celestia, Luna, (sheds his tear) Is it really you two!? Princess Celestia: Yes. It is us, Grandfather. Emperor Lunarlight: So good to see you. Then, Emperor Lunarlight slowly walks over to his granddaughters and hugged them. Emperor Lunarlight: I always knew that day would come, (coughs) And now I get to see my own granddaughters one last time. Thank our ancestors for watching over you two. Princess Yuna: Grandpa Solar Flare, What's wrong with Great-Grandpa Lunarlight? King Solar Flare: Much I'm afraid, Your great-grandfather is about to meet his end soon. Emperor Lunarlight: Don't worry about me, Solar Flare. My time will come soon, And I'm very grateful to meet my great-granddaughters for the first time. Princess Solarna: Our pleasure, Grandpa Lunarlight. Emperor Lunarlight: Son, Why don't you show some of your friends around our city? King Solar Flare: Of course, Father. Mr. Burns: Have fun exploring Equinelantis, We'll be heading back to the trucks for supplies. Zapp Brannigan: With a little surprise guest. As King Solar Flare to them and show their friends the city, They discover the Equine's bubbles. King Solar Flare: This is where the Equine's Bubbles are born. Princess Yuna: What kind are they, Grandpa Solar Flare? King Solar Flare: Baby alicorns, unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies of course, With occasionally the zebras, griffons, minotaurs, hippogriffs, yaks and even dragons. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Those are so cool! Patrick Star: And they're kind of cute! The Nurse Mare: Your majesty, (holding out a baby unicorn foal) We have a newborn colt. King Solar Flare: Very good, Carry on. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mind if Patrick and I stay for a bit, Twilight? We just love seeing bubbles. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, I don't see why not. Princess Luna: I'm sure there's no reason to learn more, Father. Soon, Everyone came to the SPA as King Solar Flare showed them. King Solar Flare: This is the spa for those who wants to relax. Princess Sharon: Just high fancy is this SPA? King Solar Flare: Something like that, Sharon. Princess Solarna: Well, I could go for some relaxation at the spa. Amy Kroker: Me too. Soon, Amy Kroker, Leela, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown, Francine Smith, Squidward Tentacles, Rarity, James, And Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. Turanga Leela: It feels so warm. Lois Griffin: It sure does, Leela. Marge Simpson: I love it. Squidward Tentacles: (gets into the tub) I could get use to this. Rarity: I conquer, Darling. James: Are you laddies enjoying this? Zoe Trent: We do! Bonnie Swanson: I feel better already. Francine Smith: Same here, Bonnie. Donna Brown: I'm enjoying it as much as Squidward and James are. For their next stop on the tour, Everyone came to the Bar. King Solar Flare: This is the bar where you boys can hang out. Bender Bending Rodríguez: Oh yeah! Bring it on, Baby! Peter Griffin: Look, Beer! And it's got Pawtucket Patriot Ale! Homer Simpson: Oh, Duff Beer! Stan Smith: I'm in! Then, Moe Szyslak came up to the bar to help out. Moe Szyslak: I hope you don't mind if I help out at the bar, Your majesty. King Solar Flare: Sure thing. So, Everyone carried on as the others enjoyed the beer in Equinelantis Tavern. Soon, Everyone came to the summer paradise of the city. King Solar Flare: This is the Summer Paradise. Olaf: I love a summer paradise, And I still have my flurry just to enjoy it. Speed: At least Verne and I don't need one, We love the warm weather. As everyone else enjoy the summer paradise, King Solar Flare showed them the next stop. Soon, Everyone came to the sanctuary to all modern and prehistoric animals in the kingdom. King Solar Flare: This is the sanctuary to all the modern and prehistoric animals. We now see a bunch of modern and prehistoric animals in the sanctuary. Fluttershy: I've never seen so many animals in this kingdom. Then, A sabertooth tiger cub and a baby woolly mammoth calf cuddled next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy: How cute they were. Starlight Glimmer: It looks like Fluttershy found herself a favorite place to visit. Sunburst: She sure does, Starlight. Then, A dire wolf pup licked Princess Yuna on the cheek. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) I think this one likes me. Mama, Can I keep him, Please? Princess Luna: Certainly, Yuna. (to her father) If it's alright with you, Father. King Solar Flare: Of course, It is after all a grandfather's gift to it's granddaughter. So, Yuna kept the dire wolf pup with her. Later, King Solar Flare showed everyone the treasury. King Solar Flare: This is where we keep all the treasures. Mr. Krabs: (sniffs) That smell. (hear his pockets barking) Me pockets! As Mr. Krabs' pockets came swallowing a few treasures, Scrooge McDuck, Stanley Pines, Eddy and Dijon begins to carry as much treasure they could hold as Eddy witnessed jawbreakers. Eddy: Hey, King Solar Flare! What's with all the jawbreakers? King Solar Flare: We keep all kinds of Jawbreakers from every era, And they remain as fresh as we alicorns attended. So, Eddy got his bag out and filled it with jawbreakers. Then, They came to where the technology were held in the kingdom. King Solar Flare: This is the science laboratory. Sandy Cheeks: Your majesty, What is this device? As Sandy was pointing at a device, She used something that looks like a pair of goggles. King Solar Flare: Those are X-ray goggles, Ms. Cheeks. Edd: Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: I sure have, Double-D. I've never seen anything like it. Ludwig von Drake: Look at those inventions, They're magnificent. Stewie Griffin: I for one happen to be an inventor myself, It's always been my thing. King Solar Flare: And there is one thing we have in this city. (pulls a sheet off a dragon-like object) Edd: Hello, What do we have here? Princess Celestia: It looks like some sort of... vehicle. King Solar Flare: This is a Dragonar. But I can't seem to get it started. Princess Yuna: Well, Maybe we can help you. (reading the inscription on the pad) Step 1, Insert Diamond necklace. King Solar Flare: Yes, I have done that. Princess Yuna: Step 2, Place hoof on pad. King Solar Flare: Did that. Princess Yuna: Step 3, Turn diamond quarter turn left, And quarter turn back. King Solar Flare: Yes, Done that. Princess Yuna: While keeping your hoof on the pad? King Solar Flare: Ye... No. Ludwing Von Drake: Well, There's your answer. King Solar Flare: Alright, Let's give it a go. (takes off his necklace and follows the instructions and the Dragonar roars into life as it hovers in place and speak Equinelantian) Edd: This is worthy of a noble prize! Mr. Peabody: I couldn't agree more, Edward. As Ford Pines, Mr. Peabody, Stewie, Edd, Sandy Cheeks, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwing Von Drake, Professor Ned, Professor Farnsworth, The Miner Trains and the Planet Trains witness the inventions, Everyone else moved on. That night, Everyone was enjoying the festival night. Joshua Sweet: Oh, And don't forget to eat the head. (eats it) That's where all the nutrients are. As Mole and Barney ate a few food, They each gave their belch. Shrek: (chuckles) Nice going, Fellas. (looks at Eduardo) Better out than in, I always say. (chuckles and nudging his elbow) Am I right, Am I right? (chuckles) Aye, You're laughing. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) With the fun begins, There was music as Scrappy-Doo plays his Ocarina while Arnold Shortman plays his drone flute. Meanwhile at the trucks, Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns called in Sideshow Bob along with some masked mercenaries. Mr. Burns: Excellent. Back with Princess Yuna and her family, They begin to have their conversation. Princess Luna: So, Father. How's grandmother, Is she around? Princess Celestia: It's been so long since we were fillies. What happened? King Solar Flare: Yuna, Your great-grandmother, Empress Moonbeam sacrificed herself for Equinelantis. A huge wave almost destroyed us all, But we survived because of her. (to her daughters) I'm truly sorry, My daughters. Princess Celestia: It's not your fault, Father. Princess Yuna: And my Grandma, What happened to her? King Solar Flare: Your grandmother, Queen Starshine died of cancer when your mother was a year old. Princess Yuna: Do you ever miss her and Great-Grandma Moonbeam? King Solar Flare: Sometimes, But they'll always remain in our hearts even in death. Princess Solarna: And you still have us, Grandpa. Princess Sharon: And we care about you because we love you. Princess Yuna: And even my closest friend, Lightning McQueen will remember his mentor, Doc Hudson a.k.a. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet. King Solar Flare: Yes, Many good beings have gone into the afterlife. But, Their memormies will still shine on. Princess Yuna: So, Grandpa Solar Flare. What can you tell us about the Power Source in your kingdom? King Solar Flare: Well, Yuna, There's not much to tell. Sadly, I have forgoteen most of our history. And we can no longer read our own language. And so, Our city is slowly falling apart. Princess Celestia: But we still have your journal, Father. Princess Luna: It brought us to our birthplace, Maybe we can find the right answer. King Solar Flare: Yes, Luna. Since you three know more about Equinelantian, You might be able to help me in finding out something I faintly rememeber from the time your grandmother saved our city. All I remember was a big star in the center of the city just before it sank below the surface. But you might be able to read about the information regarding it. Can you help me? Princess Celestia: Of course we can, Father. So, Why is this information? King Solar Flare: Well, It's in an unusual place. But I must ask, Can you 3 swim? Princess Luna: Yes, We can swim, Father. Why do you ask? King Solar Flare: We have to journey in the waters below the city to get to the info. As the search begins, They came to the pool. Princess Celestia: Sharon, Solarna, You two keep watch until we get back. Princess Sharon: Yes, Mother. Princess Solarna: If you say so, Aunt Celestia. With that said, Princess Solarna and Sharon kept watch as Yuna, her mother, aunt and grandfather swam below the waters with Solar Flare's diamond on his necklace giving light. Just as they swim below the city, Yuna began to see the ancient history of the Heart of Equinelantis as she pointed her mother, aunt, and grandfather up on the surface. Princess Yuna: (gasps for air) It's incredible! The whole history of the city! All on that wall! King Solar Flare: That's right, Yuna. Princess Celestia: Well, Let's head back underwater and find the info on that secret of Equinelantis. Princess Luna: Right, Sister. As they swam back down, Yuna, Celestia, Luna and Solar Flare swam up to the wall as they read the inscription on it, and discovered the true purpose of the Heart of Equinelantis. Soon, They went back up on the surface for air. Princess Yuna: (gasps for air) King Solar Flare: Whew, I haven't done deep water swimming in years. Princess Celestia: This must be the Heart of Equinelantis. Princess Luna: Yes, The only diamond that keeps the whole tribe alive. Princess Yuna: And it's no ordinary power source, It's the life source. Princess Celestia: And that star you saw, It was not an ordinary star, It was that very diamond! (holds out the diamond on Solar Flare's necklace) Like this one! King Solar Flare: Of course. Now, It all makes sense. I'm surprised you 3 didn't read that in the Journey. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute... (realized) That must be on the missing page! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225